


Вот такие порошки

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Cтёб и специфический юмор в виде порошков (18 штук)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Вот такие порошки

прекрасна грудь у дикой ведьмы  
у лелианы тонкий стан  
но все равно милее сердцу  
зевран

страдает варрик без идеи  
как ни старался все говно  
для вдохновения несите  
вино

ну что вы к церкви привязались  
горит красиво хорошо  
осталась ли селитра андерс  
ещё

кассандры нет загнулся каллен  
и блэкволла настиг злой рок  
хотел как лучше инквизитор  
не смог

просили фейерверк красивый  
и андерс в целом не подвёл  
вот только он ошибся местом  
козел

в клоаке вечно ноет андерс  
у злого фенриса бардак  
одна лишь мерриль тут милашка  
ведь так

не томным взглядом фенрис красен  
не тем как машет он мечом  
а целым погребом с бесплатным  
вином

кассандра усадила гнома  
за шиворот его втащив  
чернила вот бумаги стопка  
пиши

ах до чего прекрасен фенрис  
особенно его глаза  
кого там говоришь прирезать  
я за

остыньте мередит орсино  
сейчас эльтина даст совет  
мы сможем всё решить спокойно  
а нет

я не могу с тобой остаться  
я волк и одинок мой путь  
я в тень уйду а ты лавеллан  
забудь

бранился дориан ужасно  
вздыхал и фыркал морщил нос  
но бык его взвалив на плечи  
унёс

не любит магию кассандра  
но инквизитор маг неплох  
и в битве он и в целом вроде  
не лох

так андерс я терпел клоаку  
кошачью шерсть и манифест  
со справедливостью там совесть  
хоть есть

да дориан хорош собою  
причёска магия усы  
но у быка побольше будет  
в разы

у ней со стражем были блядки  
и с хоуком трахалась взахлёб  
лишь инквизитор изабелу  
не ёб

красивый в золотых колготках  
лавеллан я несу кольцо  
как жаль что для нее я только  
яйцо

а можно мне сюда автограф  
и хоук не жалко но ворчит  
что нож так неудобно в книге  
торчит


End file.
